narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jiraiya
Allgemeines Jiraiya war einer der legendären Sannin. Er war Schüler von Hiruzen Sarutobi, dem späteren dritten Hokage und Sensei von Minato Namikaze, dem späteren vierten Hokage. Außerdem hat er einen Narren an Naruto Uzumaki gefressen, da dieser seinem jugendlichen Ich sehr ähnlich und er dessen Pate ist. Von ihm hat er auch den Spitznamen Ero-sennin - in der deutschen Version: notgeiler/kauziger Berg-Eremit - bekommen. Außerdem ist Jiraiya Autor der Flirtparadies-Romanreihe und benutzt seine Tätigkeit immer als Ausrede, wenn er schönen Frauen beim Baden zuschaut: Er sagt, er müsse dann Nachforschungen anstellen und Ideen für sein neues Buch sammeln. Jiraiya sagt selbst, es habe in seinem Leben zwei Situationen gegeben, in denen er beinahe ums Leben gekommen sei. In der ersten Situation wurde er von Tsunade angegriffen, die bemerkt hatte, dass er sie beim Baden beobachtet hatte, und in der zweiten von Naruto attackiert, als sich bei diesem der vierte Schwanz gebildet hatte. Erscheinung thumb|180px|left|Jiraiyas Veränderungen Jiraiyas Erscheinung ähnelt weniger der eines Shinobi, viel mehr der eines Kabuki-Schauspielers. Er ist ein hoch gewachsener, kräftiger Mann und hat weißes, langes Haar, welches er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hat. Desweiteren trägt er statt des Konohastirnbandes ein Stirnband mit der Aufschrift "油" (Öl). Außerdem hat er immer eine große Schriftrolle bei sich, die er auf dem Rücken trägt. Charakter Jiraiya ist eigentlich ein ziemlich fröhlicher Mensch, doch wenn es zu Kämpfen kommt, ist er meist ernst und konzentriert sich auf die Situation. Er ist alles andere als ein gutes Vorbild: Er trinkt, er denkt nur an Frauen und verplempert sein ganzes Geld: alles andere als ein vorbildlicher Shinobi. Außerdem ist er ein sehr strenger Lehrer. Als er Naruto das Rasengan lehrte, gab er ihm keine Hilfestellung, denn er ist der Meinung, dass man Techniken nur beherrscht, wenn man sie auch selbst erlernt hat, und nicht, wenn man alles vorgesagt bekommt. Doch wenn Naruto ein Schritt weitergekommen war, freute er sich immer. Jiraiya hat zu seinen Schülern immer eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut. Zu Minato hatte er eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut, weil er sein ehemaliger Schüler war und er ihm zum Paten Narutos machte, und zu Naruto, weil er viel von sich selber in Naruto sieht. Das Verhältnis, das er zu Orochimaru hatte, ist vergleichbar mit dem von Naruto gegenüber Sasuke. Auch wenn Jiraiya Naruto dies nie direkt sagt, so ist Jiraiya doch stolz auf Naruto wie auf einen eigenen Sohn, den er nie hatte. Hinter Jiraiyas lustiger, beschwingter und ausgelassener Fassade versteckt sich nämlich ein herzensguter, ambitionierter und emotionaler Mann. Dies zeigt sich besonders, als er sich um die Kriegswaisen Nagato, Konan und Yahiko kümmert, indem er ihnen zunächst hilft, sich zu versorgen und später - nachdem er Nagatos Rin'negan entdeckt - in den Ninjatechniken unterrichtet. Kindheit thumb|left|Jiraiya als Kind Jiraiya wurde 50 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung in Konohagakure geboren. Mit sechs Jahren schloss er die Akademie ab, wurde Genin und bildete ein Team mit Orochimaru, Tsunade und Hiruzen Sarutobi als Sensei. Schon als Kind hatte Jiraiya Interesse an Frauen und wollte ständig Verabredungen mit Tsunade, doch diese ließ ihn immer abblitzen. Auch begann er in seiner Kindheit bereits eine Rivalität mit Orochimaru, die sich bis zu ihrem finalen Kampf nie geändert hat. Ob Jiraiya ohne Eltern aufgwachsen ist, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch kann man dies vermuten, da er nie etwas über sie gesagt hat. Verhältnis zu Orochimaru left|thumb|Orochimaru im Kampf gegen Jiraiya Das Verhältnis zwischen Jiraiya und Orochimaru entsprach dem von Naruto und Sasuke. Orochimaru galt immer als Genie und Jiraiya als Tollpatsch. Auch hatte Jiraiya ein großes Mundwerk und tönte immer damit herum, dass er viel besser sei als Orochimaru, wenn er wollte. Tatsächlich herrschte zwischen Jiraiya und Orochimaru immer eine Art Rivalität, doch eigentlich waren sie Freunde, nur nicht bereit, es zuzugeben. Wie auch bei Naruto und Sasuke gab es einen letzten Kampf zwischen den beiden Freunden, den Orochimaru gewann. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Ausbildung unter Hiruzen [[Datei:YoungSannin.jpg|thumb|right|'Links': Tsunade Mitte: Orochimaru Rechts: Jiraiya Oben: Sandaime]] Als Jiraiya mit sechs Jahren zum Genin wurde, bildete er ein Team mit Orochimaru, Tsunade und Hiruzen Sarutobi als ihren Sensei. Seine erste Prüfung war die Glöckchen-Prüfung. Genau wie Naruto lief auch er in jede noch so offensichtliche Falle. Am Ende der Prüfung war er derjenige, der es nicht geschafft hat, ein Glöckchen zu ergattern und wurde somit an einen Baum gefesselt. Während Orochimaru und Tsunade gehen durften, sollte Jiraiya noch da bleiben. Hiruzen wollte wissen, warum sich Jiraiya immer so zum Idioten macht und sagte, er solle sich ein Beispiel an Orochimaru nehmen. Hiruzen sagte, dass wenn er stärker werden will, auch um so härter trainieren muss. Im Laufe des Trainings gab es immer verschiedene Trainingsmethoden, wie zum Beispiel das Baumlaufen und über Wasser rennen für die Chakrakontrolle. Jiraiya aber verlor immer wieder die Kontrolle über sein Chakra. Doch nach einer gewissen Zeit konnte man bei Jiraiya immer größere Fortschritte von einem Training zum anderen erkennen. Dies verwunderte selbst Hiruzen. Dies lag an seinem parallelen Training in einer anderen Welt. Die Prophezeiung des Oogamasennin thumb|right|Die Prophezeiung Mitten im Training wurde Jiraiya zum großen Oogamasennin gerufen, denn dieser hatte wieder eine Prohpezeiung, die von Jiraiya handelte. Diese besagte, dass Jiraiya die Welt bereisen und ein Buch schreiben würde. Jiraiya würde außerdem das auserwählte Kind, das der Welt der Shinobi entweder Frieden oder Krieg geben wird, trainieren. Als Jiraiya fragte, ob seine Prophezeiungen jemals eingetroffen wären, sagte er, dass dies noch nie vorgekommen sei. Jiraiya glaubte an diese Prophezeiung und machte sich bereit, seine Reise zu starten und nach dem Kind der Prophezeiung zu suchen. Handlung Jiraiyas Reise - Teil 1 thumb|left|Bereit für seine Reise Nachdem er die Prophezeiung hörte, machte sich Jiraiya wenig später auf die Suche nach dem Kind der Prophezeiung. Während seiner Reise jedoch begann der Frieden zwischen den fünf großen Shinobi-Nationen immer brüchiger zu werden. Die Zeit war von Kämpfen und Leiden geprägt. Auf seiner Reise traf er verschiedene Shinobi, welche auf verschiedenste Weise über die Zeit des Krieges kommen wollten. Jeder hatte seine Aufgabe in der Zeit des Krieges. Wie sich später herausstellte, waren sechs dieser Shinobi allesamt Körper von Jiraiyas späterem Gegner Pain. Noch während seiner Reise wurde er von Konoha in den Krieg berufen und ging somit mit seinen beiden Teamkameraden auf die Schlachtfelder. Zweiter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Die drei Jonin werden zu Sannin ernannt Zur Zeit des zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieges hatte Jiraiya bereits den Rang eines Jonin inne. Zusammen mit Orochimaru und Tsunade waren sie ein unschlagbares Team. Sie waren vielen ihrer Gegner überlegen. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges trafen sie auf den Anführer Amegakures, Hanzou. Dieser verwickelte die drei in einen Kampf, doch hatten sie selbst zu dritt keine Chance. Auf Grund der Vermutung Hanzous, dass Konoha den Krieg gewinnen würde, verschonte er die drei, doch gab er allen dreien den Titel die legendären Sannin von Konoha und von diesem Tag an sollten sie sich so nennen. thumb|right|Jiraiya mit den Waisen Kurz darauf, als das Team rastete, trafen sie auf drei Waisen. Tsunade war skeptisch gegenüber den Kindern, doch wollten sie nur etwas zu essen. Tsunade und Jiraiya gaben ihnen etwas zu Essen. Die drei verfolgten das Team und Orochimaru wollte sie töten. Doch die Kinder hatten nur eine Bitte. Sie wollten, dass sie ihnen Nin-Jutsu beibringen, damit sie sich zumindest wehren könnten. Da Jiraiya ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, da die großen Nationen für diesen Krieg verantwortlich waren, der die Eltern der Kinder tötete, nahm er die drei auf und unterrichtete sie. Eines Tages gab es einen Vorfall. Ein Chunin aus Iwagakure überfiel die drei beim Training, während Jiraiya im Haus war. Als er draußen war, um zu helfen, war der Chunin bereits tot. Dabei erkannte er bei Nagato, dass dieser die mächtigste Augentechnik besitzt, das Rin'negan. Jiraiya erkannte sofort das Kind der Prophezeiung in ihm. Die folgenden drei Jahre trainierte er die drei, bis es soweit war, dass sie sich selbst verteidigen konnten. Der Abschied fiel ihm schwer, doch konnte er mit ruhigem Gewissen die drei alleine lassen. Jiraiya dachte nun, das Kind der Prophezeiung gefunden zu haben. Doch zum Ende des Krieges bekam er eine Nachricht, dass alle drei getötet wurden, was sich später jedoch als Falschmeldung herrausstellen sollte. Jiraiya war am Boden zerstört, doch noch nicht das Kind der Prophezeiung gefunden zu haben, und so beschloss er, nach dem Krieg weiter zu reisen. Vorerst jedoch blieb Jiraiya in Konoha und unterrichtete den späteren vierten Hokage. Dieser hatte ein sehr großes Talent, welches von Jiraiya enorm gefördert wurde. Nach seiner Zeit als Sensei jedoch ging er wieder auf Reisen. Jiraiyas Reise - Teil 2 Auf der zweiten Hälfte seiner Reise war Jiraiya immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Kind aus der Prophezeiung. Jedoch schrieb er während der Reise viele Bücher, darunter auch das Buch "Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas". Auch erlebte er auf dieser Reise viele Abenteuer, doch fand er nicht das, wonach er gesucht hat. Als er seinem früheren Schüler Minato einen Besuch erstattete, las dieser gerade das Buch "Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas". Ihm gefiel das Buch so sehr, dass er und seine Freundin Kushina Uzumaki ihren noch ungeborenen Sohn nach der Hauptperson des Buches benennen wollten: Naruto. Dies machte Jiraiya zu so etwas wie seinem Paten, doch Minato hatte damit kein Problem, denn er hat ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Sensei gehabt. Nachdem Jiraiya erfahren hatte, dass Orochimaru einer Organisation Namens Akatsuki beigetreten war, stellte er seit dem Nachforschungen zu dieser Organisation an. Treffen mit Naruto thumb|right|Naruto und Jiraiya treffen das erste Mal aufeinander Auf Naruto traf Jiraiya zum ersten Mal einen Monat vor der Finalrunde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an den heißen Quellen. Dort trainierte Naruto gerade das Auf-dem-Wasser-Gehen zusammen mit Ebisu. Ebisu ertappte Jiraiya dabei, wie er Frauen beim Baden zuschaute, und griff ihn deswegen an. Jiraiya wehrte Ebisus Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab, indem er mit Kuchiyose no Jutsu eine Kröte beschwor, die Ebisu an den Beinen griff und ihn auf den Boden schlug. Beeindruckt von diesem Angriff beschloss Naruto sofort, dass Jiraiya sein Training überwachen sollte. Dieser jedoch hatte anfangs nicht den Hauch von Lust dazu. Erst als Naruto sein Oiroke no Jutsu anwendete, überzeugte er Jiraiya dazu, sein Training zu überwachen. Jiraiya bemerkte, dass an dem Siegel, das Narutos Chakra und das Chakra des Kyuubi regulierte, etwas verändert wurde. Dadurch konnte Naruto nicht auf das Chakra des Kyuubi zugreifen und selbst nicht vernünftig Chakra aufbauen, doch Jiraiya machte die Veränderung rückgängig. Dadurch gelang es Naruto, das Chakra des Kyuubi und sein eigenes besser zu kontrollieren. Nach ein paar Versuchen hatte Naruto den Dreh raus und konnte endlich übers Wasser laufen. Im weiteren Verlauf des Trainings lehrte Jiraiya Naruto, wie man das Kuchiyose no Jutsu anwendet und das Chakra des Kyuubi nutzt. Doch auch bei diesem Training gab er Naruto kaum Hilfestellung. Deswegen gelang es Naruto zum ersten Mal, das Chakra des Kyuubi zu benutzen und damit Gamabunta zu rufen, als Jiraiya ihn eine Klippe hinunter warf, um so Naruto zu zwingen, das Chakra des Kyuubi zu benutzten, da sein eigenes nicht reichte. Auf der Suche nach Tsunade thumb|left|Akatsuki will sich Naruto Holen Nach dem Angriff von Otogakure und Sunagakure auf Konohagakure brach Jiraiya zusammen mit Naruto auf, um Tsunade zu finden, da diese der Godaime Hokage werden sollte. Als die beiden in der ersten Stadt ankamen, wurde Jiraiya von einer Frau von Naruto weggeführt, die von Itachi Uchiha mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu kontrolliert wurde. Itachi und Kisame Hoshigaki wollten Naruto entführen, um an die Kraft des Kyuubis zu kommen. Kurz vor ihrer Flucht traf auch Sasuke Uchiha ein, um gegen Itachi zu kämpfen. Itachi erledigte ihn kurzerhand mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan. Dann jedoch traf Jiraiya ein und benutzte seine Technik Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari. Bei dieser Technik beschwört man die Speiseröhre einer Bergkröte. Der Anwender ist dann in der Lage, sich selbst oder andere Personen in der Wand der Speiseröhre zu verstecken (so bringt Jiraiya Sasuke in Sicherheit) und seine Gegner mit den Wänden zu zerquetschen. Itachi und Kisame bemerkten, dass sie sogar zu zweit keine Chance gegen Jiraiya hatten und beschlossen, zu fliehen. Itachi brannte ein Loch mit Amaterasu in Jiraiyas beschworene Fleischwand. Somit ist es Itachi und Kisame als erste gelungen, aus dieser Technik zu entkommen. Naruto und Jiraiya setzten ihre Mission fort, und Jiraiya erklärte Naruto, warum er von Akatsuki angegriffen wurde und welche Gefahr von diesen ausgeht. Im Verlauf der Mission lehrte Jiraiya Naruto das Rasengan, das nur er und der Yondaime Hokage bisher benutzen konnten. Während Naruto versuchte, die verschiedenen Stufen des Rasengan zu meistern, wollte sich Jiraiya auf die Suche nach Informationen über Tsunades Aufenthaltsort machen. Jedoch tat er das zuerst nicht, sondern ging seinem Hobby nach: Frauen. Erst als es Naruto gelang, die erste Stufe des Rasengan auf seine eigene Art zu meistern, begann er damit, wirklich Informationen zu suchen. Als Jiraiya und Naruto endlich Tsunade gefunden haben, versuchte Jiraiya, die sturköpfige Tsunade davon zu überzeugen, dass die Hokage keine Idioten waren, nur weil sie sich für ihr Dorf geopfert haben. Jiraiya wurde dann von Tsunade mit einem Gift außer Gefecht gesetzt, damit er die Verhandlungen von Orochimaru und Tsunade nicht störte. Kampf gegen Orochimaru right|thumb|Die legendären Sannin kämpfen gegeneinander Nachdem sich Jiraiya etwas vom Gift erholt hatte, verfolgten er, Naruto und Shizune Tsunade und Orochimaru. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen Tsunade und Kabuto Yakushi und Jiraiya und Orochimaru. Während Kabuto Tsunades Blutangst ausnutzte, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, kämpften Jiraiya und Orochimaru auf den zwei bewegungsunfähigen Schlangen von Orochimaru, die Jiraiya durch die Technik Doton: Yomi Numa halb in der Erde versinken ließ. Als Orochimaru seinen Hals streckte, um Jiraiya tödlich am Hals zu verletzen, benutzte dieser Ninpou: Hari Jizou, um sich zu schützen, was ihm durch die immer noch vorhandene Wirkung des Giftes nur halb gelang. Der Kampf ging weiter und es kam zu einem großen Kampf zwischen den drei legendären Sannin. Jeder der drei benutzte das Kuchiyose no Jutsu, um seinen vertrauten Geist zu rufen. Orochimaru beschwor die Riesenschlange Manda, Tsunade die Nacktschnecke Katsuyu und Jiraiya die Kröte Gamabunta. In diesem Kampf benutzten Jiraiya und Gamabunta eine Kombinationsattacke, bei der Jiraiya Feuer und Gamabunta Öl spuckt. Dadurch entsteht eine riesige Flamme, mit der sie Manda angreifen. Letztendlich wird Manda durch Tsunade ausgeschaltet, die das Schwert Gamabuntas in Mandas Maul rammte, wodurch dieser es nicht mehr öffnen kann. Orochimaru und Kabuto gelang dann aber doch die Flucht. Weitere Ausbildung von Naruto Vor Naruto Shippuuden beschloss Naruto, Jiraiya drei Jahre lang zu begleiten. Jiraiya möchte Naruto so ausbilden, dass er sich selbst vor Akatsuki schützen kann. Des Weiteren ist Jiraiya so in der Lage, Naruto vor Akatsuki zu beschützen, solange er selbst dazu noch nicht fähig ist. Da das Siegel, welches das Chakra des Kyuubis unter Kontrolle hält, immer schwächer wird, erreicht Naruto einen Punkt, bei dem er keine Kontrolle mehr über das Chakra hatte. Er setzte das Chakra von vier Schwänzen des Kyuubi frei und griff Jiraiya an. Jiraiya schaffte es schließlich, Naruto wieder in den Normalzustand zu versetzten; jedoch waren seine Verletzungen so groß, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre. In der Zeit des Trainings brachte er ihm viel bei. So lernte Naruto das Auflösen von Gen-Jutsus und er lernte auch, mehr Chakra in sein Rasengan zu stecken, wodurch das Oodama Rasengan entstand. Nachdem sie wieder in Konoha angekommen waren, übergab Jiraiya Naruto nun wieder in Kakashis Hände. Er selber machte sich wieder auf den Weg, nach Informationen über Akatsuki zu suchen. Akatsuki |left|thumb|Jiraiya im Sennin Moodo right|thumb|Jiraiyas Tod Schon vor Beginn der Handlung suchte Jiraiya nach Informationen über Akatsuki. Grund dafür könnte gewesen sein, dass Orochimaru der Organisation beigetreten war. Jiraiya versucht so gut wie möglich, den Mitgliedern Akatsukis aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch des Öfteren traf er ungewollt auf einige Mitglieder wie zum Beispiel Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki. Als er herausgefunden hatte, wo sich der Anführer Akatsukis aufhält, versuchte er, Amegakure alleine zu infiltrieren. Dabei traf er jedoch ungewollt auf den Anführer und seinen Partner. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich bei dem Partner um seine ehemalige Schülerin Konan. Auch der Anführer war ihm nicht unbekannt. Er erkannte anhand der Augen, dass es Nagato sein musste. Jiraiya wurde in einen schweren Kampf verwickelt, in welchem er zum ersten Mal den Sennin Moodo einsetzte. Doch konnte er nichts ausrichten und wurde schwer verletzt, da er gegen sechs Gegner gleichzeitig kämpfte, welche allesamt das Rin'negan besaßen. Kurz bevor Jiraiya getötet wurde, erkannte er das Geheimnis hinter den sechs Körpern. Er wollte erneut angreifen, doch wurde er dieses Mal von mehreren Stäben durchbohrt und lag somit im Sterben. In dieser kurzen Zeit lief an ihm noch einmal sein ganzes Leben vorbei. Er konnte seinen Meister, seinen Schüler und seinen besten Freund nicht retten, er hat sinnlos Zeit damit verbracht, nach dem auserwähltem Kind zu suchen. Er wollte es nicht so enden lassen und nahm sich vor, so zu sterben wie sein Meister und sein Schüler. Auch wurde ihm nun klar, dass das auserwählte Kind die ganze Zeit bei ihm war, es war Naruto. Jiraiya war sich sicher, dass er es ist. Mit reiner Willenskraft kämpfte sich Jiraiya ein letztes Mal zu den Lebenden hoch und hinterließ einen Code auf Fukasakus Rücken. Pain versuchte, dies noch zu verhindern, doch scheiterte. Als Jiraiya immer mehr in die Tiefe sank, war er nun glücklich, ehrenhaft gestorben zu sein und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Satz: Jiraiyas Hinterlassenschaften Der hinterlassene Code right|thumb|180px|Der Code auf Fukasakus Rücken Jiraiya hat seinen Freunden vor seinem Tod einen Code auf Fukasakus Rücken zurückgelassen. Shikamaru Nara wurde damit beauftragt, den Code mit dem Dechiffrier-Team Konohas zu dechiffrierern, jedoch konnten selbst sie ihn nicht entschlüsseln, da er mit keinem Code, den sie kennen, übereinstimmt. Jedoch sagten sie Shikamaru, dass wohlmöglich eine Person, die Jiraiya nahe stand, den Schlüssel wüsste. Somit begab sich Shikamaru zu Tsunade und Kakashi, die aber ebenfalls keine Lösung hatten. Danach ging Shikamaru zu Naruto, dem aber zuerst auch keine Lösung einfiel. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Naruto aber auf, dass das erste Zeichen nicht eine 9 ist, sondern das Katakana "Ta" (タ). Alle Anderen dachten am Anfang, dass es sieben Zahlen wären, jedoch fiel es nur Naruto auf, da er Jiraiyas Handschrift aus seinen Manuskripten kennt. So konnten sie mithilfe von Kakashi entschlüsseln, dass die übrigen sechs Zahlen Seitenzahlen aus Jiraiyas Buch Flirttaktiten ("Icha Icha Tactics") waren. Jedes erste Wort dieser sechs Seiten ergab dann die Nachricht: "Der wirklich Echte ist nicht dabei." Dies sollte bedeuten, dass der Echte, der die sechs Pain kontrolliert, nicht unter den sechs Pain dabei ist, sondern sie von irgendwo anders her steuert. Ein Körper von Pain Des Weiteren konnte Jiraiya noch einen von ihm besiegten Körper Pains hinterlassen. Shizune wurde damit beauftragt, den Körper zu untersuchen und führte eine Autopsie durch. Eine Schriftrolle Als letztes hinterließ er eine Schriftrolle, die den Schlüssel zum Hakke no Fuuin Shiki enthielt, womit das Kyuubi versiegelt worden ist. Jiraiya trug diese Schriftrolle die ganze Zeit in sich und spuckte diese aber in dem Kampf gegen Pain aus. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Jiraiya im Sennin Moodo Ähnlich wie bei Orochimaru besitzt Jiraiya durch seine lange Erfahrung als Shinobi eine Menge komfortabler Jutsus. Jiraiya hat sich auf Attacken basierend auf Krötentechniken spezialisiert. So zum Beispiel kann er Öl spucken, einen riesigen Krötenmagen hervorrufen oder sich in einer Kröte verstecken. Zu seinen stärksten Attacken gehört auch das Rasengan. Dieses bekam er von seinem Schüler, Minato Namikaze, beigebracht. Jedoch besitzt Jiraiya auch eine Reihe anderer Jutsus basierend auf Elementen. Sein vertrauter Geist sind die Kröten vom Myoubokuzan. Doch seine stärkste Technik ist ohne Zweifel der Sennin Moodo. Befindet er sich im Sennin Moodo, nimmt seine Stärke und seine Schnelligkeit enorm zu. Außerdem schafft er es im Sennin Moodo, das Chou Oodama Rasengan anzuwenden. Abschließend kann man sagen, dass Jiraiya einer der stärksten Shinobi seiner Zeit war. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Sandaime' *'Legendäre Sannin' *'Team Jiraiya' *'Ame-Waisen' Verschiedenes Jiraiyas Bücher *'Flirtparadies' *'Die Geschichte des Naruto Uzumaki' *'Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas' Trivia *Er gehört zu den Top 3 Lieblingscharakteren von Masashi Kishimoto.Manga Band 72, Anhang, Seite 216 *Jiraiya ist leidenschaflicher Spanner und Erotomane. *Jiraiya ähnelt Naruto in vielen Beziehungen. **Wenn Naruto Mist baut, wird er von Sakura geschlagen; wenn Jiraiya Mist baut, wird er von Tsunade geschlagen. **Jiraiya war - genauso wie Naruto - ein schlechter Schüler und immer neidisch auf Orochimaru. Naruto war auch ein schlechter Schüler und immer neidisch auf Sasuke. **Jiraiya sah in seinem Rivalen Orochimaru so etwas wie einen Bruder oder einen besten Freund, Naruto fühlt bei Sasuke genauso. **Jiraiya versuchte, zu verhindern, dass Orochimaru Konohagakure verlässt, Naruto versuchte dies bei Sasuke. *Obwohl er einer der legendären Sannin ist, hat Naruto keinen Respekt in menschlicher Hinsicht vor ihm. Als Shinobi respektiert er ihn jedoch. *Jiraiya kleidet und benimmt sich wie ein Kabuki-Schauspieler. *Er schrieb ein Buch, nach dessen Protagonisten Minato und Kushina ihren Sohn Naruto benannten. *Jiraiya musste wie Naruto die Glöckchenprüfung bestehen, bei der beide am Ende an einem Baumstamm angebunden wurden. Allerdings gibt es einen Unterschied: Das Team von Naruto hat es nicht geschafft, Kakashi eines der Glöckchen abzunehmen und Naruto versuchte, unbemerkt und gegen die Regeln zu essen; daher wurde er von Kakashi an einem Baumstamm gebunden. Bei Jiraiya war es anders: Orochimaru und Tsunade haben es beide geschafft, ihrem Sensei, dem Sandaime Hokage, jeweils ein Glöckchen abzunehmen und Jiraiya nicht; deshalb wurde er an den Baumstamm gefesselt. *Jiraiya war stets davon überzeugt, dass Naruto eines Tages Hokage werden würde. *Jiraiya ähnelt im Sennin Moodo deshalb einem Frosch, weil er das Training für Sen-Jutsu nie komplett gemeistert hat. *Jiraiya wurde im Kampf gegen Pain, nachdem ihm der Arm abgerissen wurde, schon vorher getötet. Allerdings erinnerte er sich dann an Naruto und daran, dass dieser niemals aufgegeben hat, egal was passierte. Dessen Beispiel ist Jiraiya gefolgt und hat sich mit bloßer Willenskraft wieder zurück ins Leben geholt. *Sein Name kommt aus der Edo-Ära des japanischen Kabuki-Theaters. Er ist dort jedoch mit Tsunade verheiratet und Orochimaru ist sein Schüler, der jedoch böse wird und gegen den er schließlich kämpfen muss. *In den Schriften des Rin gibt es einen hinteren Teil, in dem Skizzen und ähnliches gezeigt werden. In den ersten Zeichnungen von Jiraiya ist eine Zeichnung dabei, die der des Sennin Moodos zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Er hat auch zwei Frösche auf den Schultern und sieht auch ein bisschen wie ein Frosch aus. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass die Idee des Sennin Moodo früh entstand und später wieder aufgegriffen wurde. *Er ist, laut dem Fähigkeiten-Parameter, zusammen mit Itachi Uchiha der stärkste Shinobi aus Naruto, von den Shinobi, deren Fähigkeiten-Parameter bekannt sind. **Er ist außerdem der Stärkste der Sannin. *Er gilt als freiheitsliebend. *Seine Lieblingsessen sind eingelegter Knoblauch und frittiertes Hähnchen. **Er mag hingegen keine Kiwis und Nudelauflauf. *Er möchte einmal mit Hiruzen Sarutobi oder Naruto kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Freiheit". *Sein Hobby ist die "Recherche", was in seinem Fall Spannen bedeutet. * In einem Sonderkapitel "Das neue Oiroke no Jutsu vollendet!!" aus den Schriften des Kai wendet Jiraiya das Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu an. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Sandaime Kategorie:Legendäre Sannin Kategorie:Jiraiyas Kämpfe